mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Jigglypuff (Super Smash Flash 2)
Jigglypuff is a veteran playable character from the Pokémon franchise. Its availability status in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series and the original Super Smash Flash, and Super Smash Flash 2, ''is a unlockable character. According to developers, this change was made to appeal Jigglypuff's very early appearance in the game and because it is among their favorite characters from the game's roster. Its sprites are custom made and based on its appearance in the main ''Super Smash Bros. games. Jigglypuff is currently ranked 2nd on the tier list, an extremely strong debut placing in the game(beating it's 5th place position in Super Smash Bros. Melee). Jigglypuff certainly does have notable flaws that turn some beginners away from playing it, such as its light weight and "bad kill power", referring to its aerials' low knockbacks. However, Jigglypuff is actually a very potent fighter capable of KOing and gimping enemies extremely early. Its low knockback aerials string together naturally to create walls of pain and give it unparalleled combo ability, while all of its smash attacks send enemies at desirable angles to continue combos or KO them outright. Jigglypuff has one of the best recoveries in the game, with five midair jumps, fantastic air speed, slow falling speed and infinite horizontal distance gained with Pound. Jigglypuff has a myriad of developed advanced techniques and combos, especially with its Rest attack - a powerful move with high knockback that comes out in one frame, has a hitbox that covers Jigglypuff's entire body, and can KO extremely early. One of these combos in particular is capable of KOing fast-fallers at percentages as low as 30-40%, which allows its to hard counter a sizable portion of the cast; one of the reasons why top and high tier characters, such as and , fell to lower positions from the previous demo was because of their poor matchup against Jigglypuff. However, Jigglypuff does have its flaws. It is a very light and floaty character, making it easy to KO horizontally and vertically. Jigglypuff also lacks a projectile and a reliable way to deal with them outside of its very low crouch, although this is circumvented through its amazing air maneuverability, which allows it to dodge them from above; however, Jigglypuff is not so maneuverable on the ground, having a poor ground game due to slow walking and dashing speeds. Jigglypuff has decent reach but still lacks significant range in most of its attacks, making it vulnerable to characters with disjointed hitboxes (ex. and ). Regardless, Jigglypuff's strengths outshadow its weaknesses; with all things considered, Jigglypuff is hard to play and master but has one of the best potentials of any character, resulting in its top tier placement. Attributes Jigglypuff is notable for being light, floaty and a very combo oriented character. Jigglypuff has great air speed, but when combined with its floatiness, great air control, five midair jumps and a lot of priority in its aerials gives it a great air game. Due its five midair jumps, slow falling speed, good air speed and Pound gives Jiggypuff one of the best recoveries in the game. Jigglypuff has a great edgeguarding tactic in the wall of pain. Due to Jigglypuff being light, flaoty and having low falling speed; it is less susceptible to being combo'ed and chain grabbed then other characters. Due to the high priority and range in its up aerial combined with its five midair jumps make it able to juggle opponents to the upper blast line. Jigglypuff has kill moves in all of its' smash attacks, forward throw at high percentages and Rest (The hitbox covers its entire body). Jigglypuff has unparalleled combo ability; being able to zero-to-death combo the majority of the cast when it's combos are finished with Rest. Jigglypuff has a chain grab in its' up and down throws that works on fast fallers and big characters which can help it combo into Rest. Due to Jigglypuffs' small size she is less susceptible to shield stabbing and it has a low crouch which helps it to avoid certain projectiles. However, Jigglypuff is described as a "Glass cannon" which is a character that is big on offense, but is small on defense. If Jigglypuffs' shield is broken it will be sent upward with enough force to Star KO it at any percent. Jigglypuff has a poor ground game with having the worst ground mobility in the game with having the lowest dashing and walking speed, having short range and the ending lag of some of its ground attacks gives it poor ground approach options. Due to Jigglypuff's light weight(the lightest in the current demo) and slow falling speed makes it easy to KO both vertically and horizontally. Jigglypuff has problems dealing with projectiles that high in priority or that are transcendent . Jigglypuffs' short range makes it vulnerable to characters with disjointed hitboxes (ex. and ) wich gives it problem approaching characters with good spacing. The combination of Jigglypuff's attributes makes it a great character, but requires good strategy and knowledge of how to play the character. The combination of her attributes stated above makes her a better character then she was in Melee. Moveset *Standard attack: Jigglypuff executes two quick, short range punches. Not a launcher. If you hold the attack button and the move does not connect she will keep punching. 6% *Down tilt: Jigglypuff stretches its foot out to hit its opponent. 6% *Down smash: Jigglypuff, facing the screen, stretches both of its feet out, one on each side. 15% uncharged, 21% fully charged. *Side tilt: Jigglypuff does a quick roundhouse kick. 9% *Forward smash: Jigglypuff does a short lunge forward, stretching its foot straight forward. Simliar to Kirby's in appearance. This is Jigglypuff's most powerful smash attack, KOing reliably under 150% and having good reach, but suffers from a medium starting and ending lag. 16% uncharged, 23% fully charged. *Up tilt: Jigglypuff bends over, kicking one of its feet straight up into the air. 6% *Up smash: Jigglypuff headbutts the opponent into the air. 14% uncharged, 20% fully charged. Has semi-spike properties. *Dash Attack: Jigglypuff runs towards the opponent and headbutts them. 12% Aerial attacks *Neutral aerial: Jigglypuff does a kick in the air; sex kick properties. 12% *Forward aerial: Sticks both feet out; has good reach and can be used for a wall of pain. 10% *Back aerial: Kicks backward; it is a great edgeguarding tool and a component of Jigglypuff's notorious wall of pain. 12% *Up aerial: Waves its hand in the air upwards. 11% *Down aerial: Does a mid-air drill. Superb combo potential. 14-16% if all the hits connects. Grabs & throws *Grab: Grabs with one hand. *Pummel: Punches the opponent's head. 2% *Forward throw: Jigglypuff puffs up a little, forcing the opponent on a diagonal angle. 12% *Back throw: Jigglypuff does a suplex and throws the opponent behind her. 10% *Up throw: Jigglypuff twirls around and throws the opponent upwards with an explosion effect. Can chain grab fast fallers and heavy characters and sets up for Rest remarkably well. 8% *Down throw: Jigglypuff rolls on its opponent's back. 3 hits. Can chain grab and set up a Rest at high percentages. 8% Other *Ledge attack: Jigglypuff gets onto the stage and punches. High knockback. 6% *100% ledge attack: Jigglypuff gets onto the stage and performs an attack similar to its forward aerial. 6% *Floor attack: Sticks out both feet on either side of it. 9% Special moves Misc. *Entrance: Pops out of a Pokéball. *Taunts: **Standard: Spins around and says "Jigglypuff!" at the end. **Up: Same as Standard. **Side: Same as Standard. *Fanfare: Pokémon Series victory fanfare from Super Smash Bros. Melee. *Wins: Falls asleep, and then wakes up. *Loses: Claps for the winner. In competitive play Tier placement history Gallery Palette swaps DOJO!! Update Jigglypuff 1.png|Jigglypuff and jumping in Dream Land. Jigglypuff 2.png|Jigglypuff using Sing on and in Bomb Factory. Jigglypuff 3.png|Jigglypuff jumping in Nintendo 3DS. Jigglypuff 4.png|Jigglypuff jumping near as she uses Nayru's Love in Mirror Chamber. Trivia *Jigglypuff was made a starter character in Super Smash Flash 2 specifically for 0.9's appearance at APEX 2013 as the developers wanted to include a character with a higher skill cap to appeal to the competitive players. *Jigglypuff, along with , , , , and are the only characters so far who do not go into a helpless state under normal circumstances. *Jigglypuff and are the only characters so far who appeared in the main Smash bros. games that have a different losing pose from the one they had in the main games. In Jigglypuff's case; it claps for the winner in SSF2 instead of just looking at the player like it did in all the Smash Bros. games it appeared in. External link *Jigglypuff's page at Smash Flash DOJO!!! Category:Starter Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Pokémon universe Category:Veterans